1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a navigation method and system, and more particularly to a satellite navigation method and system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices with navigation software are available in the market. According to the destination inputted by the user, the best path from the user's current location to the destination is calculated and marked on the map with symbols, such that the user can get to the destination by following the path.
As most navigation software merely provides map information, the user can rely on the map marked with the path and other computer simulated pictures to get to the destination. However, as people's judgments and recognition of the map are very different, those who are not used to or are inexperienced in reading a map are likely to have misjudgments in reading a map.